SMSTSS 5: My SoCalled Immortal Life!
by ocramed
Summary: Sailor Moon as a HIGHLANDER? Ranma Saotome, of RANMA ONE-HALF, guest-stars! A sort of Sailor Moon x Connor MacLeod coupling. SPECIAL EDITION! DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**SMST: My So-Called Immortal Life – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, HL and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

_"From the dawn of time we came, moving silently through the centuries. Living secret lives, struggling to reach the time of the Gathering, when the few who remain battle to the last. No one has ever known we were among you…until now."_

- **Juan Sanchez Villa-Lobo Remirez, circa 16th century**.

In the early part of the 21st century, a titanic battle amongst the so-called "True Immortals" will be waged. Legends have it, that a Highlander will battle the Guardian of the Source…of the power of the True Immortals. Later, the battle will be seen as the turning point of both Humankind…and True Immortal-kind. Had this Highlander fail to defeat the Guardian, the Darknesss would have "consume" all of Earth.

Still, the time for battle was years away, and the thoughts of one unlikely immortal was as far removed from thinking of that "grand picture" as possible…

**1985: Paris, France.**

"…Okay, now stretch!" Usagi says in French, as she led an aerobics class in the heart of Paris, France. "And one! And two! And three-!"

"You know, I never thought I see the day that Usagi would be in her element," says a man with a Scottish accent, as he and his friend watched the aerobics class while working—with weights—in the main area of the gym.

The man turns to the other young-looking man.

"Don't you agree, Ranma?"

Ranma, who was doing some curls, looks over to give his friend "the Look".

"What?"

"Duncan, she happens to be MY wife, you know," Ranma says, as he continues to do curls. Although his strength was "legendary", Ranma wears a special set of bracers in order to create the equivalent resistance he needs to sustain a proper "workout".

"Wait a minute," Duncan says, as he sets his weights down. "I thought you and the Bunny were divorced."

"No, we're 'separated'. We still care about each other, but there are…certain issues to work out."

"Oh, like you and…Amanda?"

"Oh, please," says Ranma with a smirk. "You and I BOTH know Amanda doesn't count, Duncan-"

"So, how was my workout, boys?" Usagi says, as she swept back her '80s hair.

"You certainly know how to stay fit, Bunny," Duncan says.

"Well, when I do leave this place at the end of the day, I certainly hope to leave a lasting impression…right, Ranma?"

"Yeah, yeah," Ranma replied. "So, everyone still on for tonight?"

"Well, I am," Usagi says. "I can't wait until I meet Duncan's new girlfriend."

"Bunny, we're just friends."

"Sure you are…"

"Okay, we ARE starting to get close, but that was long after we met."

"Just how long, Duncan?"

"Try six years."

"Wow," Ranma says. "That's awfully slow."

"Well, when we first met, she had a boyfriend, as unreliable as he was, and there were the trust issues."

"In other words, this person you're seeing is a lot of work," Usagi replied.

"And how…but it's worth it."

"So her name is Tess-something?" Ranma asked, as he towels himself off.

"Her name is Tess NOEL. She's an artist who does tours on the Rhine."

"Does she, um, know about you?" Usagi asked.

"No, she doesn't."

"Well, if you two ever get serious, you have to tell her about your 'other life'," Ranma says.

"I will…when the time is RIGHT."

The next day…

Usagi yawns, as her plane approaches LaGuardia International Airport on the Concorde.

"You okay, Miss?" asked a black man that was sitting next to her.

"Just a little tired, that's all," Usagi says, as she stretches her limbs. "Had a late night get-together that ran a little too long."

"Ah," the man says.

Usagi looks over at the man. He appeared to be wearing clothes befitting of a religious man of Islamic leanings. In particular, Usagi could see that the man possessed quite a bit of power…

"Say, if I may ask…what is YOUR name, Mister…?"

"You noticed," the man says. "I am called 'Sunda Kastagir'. I am a wondering traveler who seeks to understand the wisdom of God."

"And I am Usagi Tsukino…and I seek to wear the latest fashion."

Instead of scoffing, Sunda merely smiles.

"Mister Kastagir?" Usagi asked.

"It is not ever day that one can meet such a gentle, yet jovial soul in these trying times."

"Well, I can appreciate that at least."

And then, Usagi brings out a business card from her purse.

"I'll be in town for a week or so. I have a townhouse near Central Park. If you ever want to have more conversations about…philosophies over a dinner, you can reach me at this number."

Sunda takes the card, and looks at it.

"I'll keep that in mind," Sunda says with a smile.

Later…

Waiting at LaGuardia was a woman in her mid-forties. She was still attractive, but her strength was based upon her sharp wit and mind…

"Usagi!" the woman called out, as she raises her hand.

As Usagi enters the main terminal, she sees the woman.

"Rachel!" Usagi called out. She then ran to hug her old friend.

"Oh, it's good to see you."

"I'm glad that you came, Usagi," Rachel says. "Um, where is Ranma? I thought he was going to be here with you."

"He…couldn't make it," Usagi says. "He had to go see…a Doctor."

The doctor in question was "The Doctor", who was an enigmatic being known as a "Time Lord"…

"Well, I'm dreadfully sorry," says Rachel. "But I am glad that you are here."

"Oh?"

A few hours later, Usagi enters the police station where the person she was visiting was being held for questioning. The bustling of people disturbed her, as did the smell…

With quiet resignation, Usagi goes to the main desk.

"Excuse me?" Usagi began to ask. "May I talk to the person who is in charge of holding Russell Nash for questioning?"

The desk sergeant looks up from his work.

"Who wants to know, sweet cheeks?" the policeman scoffed.

Usagi tilts her head slightly, and places her briefcase on the counter.

"His lawyer, sergeant. Now, unless I speak with the person handling the Nash case, I will file a brief with the local magistrate, and claim that NYPD's finest is holding my client without cause. Whether or not I'm successful is not as important as the grief you'll get for being obstinate."

The police sergeant sighs.

"Fine, I'll get someone to see you."

"THANK you, officer."

Thirty minutes later, Usagi and a handsome man leave the police station for that area.

"I didn't NEED your help, Usagi," the man says, as he and Usagi walk down the steps.

"I know that, Connor, but since I was going to see you anyway, and since Rachel was concerned about you, it is my obligation as both your friend and LAWYER, albeit part-time, I'm going to help you out."

"Yeah, yeah," Connor says. "Wait, where's Ranma?"

"A mutual friend needed his help, so he couldn't stop by for a visit."

"But I needed his help to assess the latest antiques I got from Japan."

"Um, Connor, you DO have a resource in me, you know."

"Maybe, but Ranma tends to know his weapons better than you do."

"I see…"

Connor hails a taxi with his waving hand.

"So, you got into a fight last night?" Usagi says, as a cab stops in front of the police station.

"Yeah, but let's not talk about it right now," Connor says, as he takes a glance back at the police station, while opening the cab's door.

"Alright, but you owe me an explanation."

"Humph!" Connor says, as he enters the cab before closing it behind him.

"Hey, it's a least you can do, after all those cat-calls I had to go through…in order to get you out of jail."

"Whatever," Connor says. He then turns to the cab driver.

"Greenwich Village."

"You got it, buddy," says the driver, as he pulls out onto the street.

"You know, you should relax," Usagi says.

"Relax, huh?" Connor scoffs. "You've known me for a LONG time. Since when have I relaxed?"

"I guess you got a point there," Usagi says, as her minds wanders back to the day when she first met Connor MacLeod…of the Clan MacLeod…

FLASHBACK!

1536 AD: Glenfinnan, Scotland.

It was a night of merriment, as the Clan MacLeod, resident Scottish clan of Loch Shiel, celebrates one last night of merriment…before they engage in a battle against Clan Fraser over control of the loch (or "lake"). With all things, some aspect of the merriment tends to get out of hand.

CRASH!

"Fight, fight, fight, fight-!" yelled the men, as two women began pulling hair.

"Get a-way from me, ye daft witch!" Usagi says, in a Scottish accent.

"Not until ye promise me to leave mi Connor alone!" says the other girl.

Under the guise of 'Phoebe MacLeod', Usagi has made her home in the Highlands of Scotland for generations now. As far as everyone was concerned, she was some distant cousin that nobody has heard of, but that everyone accepts into the clan nevertheless.

"Fine, ye win! But ye need ta pay for ye insult!"

With that, Usagi punches the girl in the stomach. The blow was enough to loosen the other girl's grip. Usagi then tosses her out of a nearby window.

"Ah-!"

CRASH!

"Ye be gone where the trash needs ta be!" Usagi yells.

"Well, done, cousin," Connor says. "Ye may have earned your clan name just yet!"

"Humph!" Usagi says, as she turns her nose.

"Ah, don't be sore, Phoebe," Connor says. "I was just ridding ye."

Usagi turns to face Connor while snorting her nose.

"Tis be a cold day in Hell before you get into MY bed!"

And with that, Phoebe stomps outside.

"You better apologize, cousin," Angus says, as he takes a sip of his spirits.

"What did I do?"

"Phoebe, no matter where she comes from, is, as far as I'm concerned, a 'MacLeod'."

"Ah," Connor says, as he realizes that he was dismissing her feelings as a woman.

"Aye, ye right, cousin. I better see what she is fine…"

Usagi was outside, looking at the stars.

"Cousin?"

Usagi turns her head, as she sniffs.

"Connor?"

"It be a cold night," Connor says, as he covers Usagi with his cloak.

"Aye, it is…"

"How come ye haven't a husband?" Connor asked.

"Wot?"

"A lass like you should be married…with child."

"Wimmen folk are more than breeders. We be equal to a man."

"Stop with the such nonsense."

"Humph."

"Look, I apologize for not taking ye seriously. Ye be a MacLeod. Ye proved it ta be SO."

Usagi shakes her head. Men of this era were stubborn when it comes to equality of the sexes. Still…

"You know, Connor, we not be first cousins."

"Yah…"

"And tomorrow ye go to battle, right?"

"What ye getting at, woman?"

"Well, it's a nice night to be…comforted."

"My god, woman. Ye be virgin if we do as ye suggest. I want ye to be pure for thy future husband."

Inwardly, Usagi giggles. It's been thousands of years since she was "made" into a woman…though she WAS married when the deed was done.

"Connor, trust me, when I say that there are womanly ways to maintain one's purity. And I want to pay Kenzie back for her insult."

Connor raises an eyebrow.

Later the next day, Usagi was humming a tune while preparing for the harvest. Her hair was in a scarf, as she trudges across the field of wheat with her bushels in hand-

"They've return!" yelled one of the older women.

Usagi looks up, and sniffs the air. Since last night, she has committed Connor's scent to memory…just as the smell of a dying Connor strikes her senses.

"Connor…?" Usagi says, as she drops her basket.

**Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SMST: My So-Called Immortal Life! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of the principled characters and situations belongs to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

Having felt Connor's fading life force, Usagi immediately runs to where her "cousin" Connor would be. She climbs over the fence, and ran down the main road to town, where Castle MacLeod was situated. She tripped along the way, until she sees the dark-haired cousin Dugal and the blond-haired Angus. They were on the side of a donkey-pulled cart, where a number of the wounded and dying were placed.

"Dugal! Angus!" Usagi says. "What happened ta Connor?"

"A monster of a man ran his sword through 'im!" Dugal says.

Usagi goes to Connor's side.

"Connor!" Usagi says. "Please don't die on me!"

Connor opens his eyes slightly.

"Ye…daft lass," Connor says with a slight smile. "Like…I told ye…we be MacLeod…"

"Save your strength, cousin," Angus says. "Let a proper healer deal with ye wounds."

And with that, Connor is taken back to the castle, where, in the end, Connor succumbs to his wounds…and dies.

"Nooooo!" Usagi cried, as she lays her head on Connor's chest.

"Quiet, woman!" Angus says, as he grabs Usagi and pulls her up. "Connor is a Highlander…honor him with the dignity benefiting of one!"

Usagi relented, as she cried into Angus' broad shoulders.

However, Connor's story was FAR from over…

The next day, the Clan MacLeod was in the clan keep, discussing the fact that Connor…should have been dead.

"I'm telling ye, cousin," Dugal says to Angus. "We both saw Connor die."

Angus looks away, not really wanting to face the possibility that cousin Connor may have been bewitched.

"It's witchery, I tell ya!" says Kate. "No man should be able to live after death!"

"Don't listen ta 'er, Angus!" Usagi says, as she gets on her knees in front of the clan chieftain. "You know Connor longer than most."

"Then how do you explain THIS, Phoebe?" Dugal asked.

Usagi turns to look at Dugal.

"A miracle."

Kate gets in front of Usagi's face.

"Liar!" Kate yells. "YOU must be in league of the devil, if you think that-"

CHUNK!

Just then, Connor walks into the Keep. Everyone was silent.

"Drinkin' with us, are ye?" Dugal says dismissively.

"What's the matter Dugal?"

Dugal looks up at his cousin.

"YOU are," Dugal says. "Walking and breathing…tis unnatural. Last night you were all but a corpse. How did you manage THAT, Connor MacLeod?"

"You would rather prefer that I was dead?" Connor replied.

"But it is unnatural," Kate says. She then looks around the keep.

"Connor has Lucifer in 'im!"

"No!" Usagi says. "That's not true!"

"Then I will say it," Dugal says, as he stands. "Connor has the devil in 'im."

"We've been kinsmen for twenty years, Dugal!" Connor retorted.

"No, 'Connor MacLeod' was my kinsmen. I don't know ye."

Connor turns to Angus.

"Cousin, please-"

"You better go, Connor," Angus says.

"I'm not going anywhere-"

Just as a mug was about to smash on Connor's head, Usagi caught it.

"You will not hurt Connor," Usagi says. "I will not allow it."

"Then YOU are in league with the Lucifer after all!" Kate says.

"No, I am not!"

Usagi looks at Connor with love in her eyes.

"But my prayers were answered nevertheless."

"Witch!" Dugal says, as he drew his sword, as did the others.

Usagi grabs Connor. The Highlander was surprised by her strength.

"You did this to me-?" Connor began to say.

"You must flee, Connor," Usagi says. "Promise me that my sacrifice will not be in vein."

"But-"

"Just go!"

And with that, Usagi tosses Connor out the window. She then turns to her kinsmen. She knew that she had nothing to do with Connor's sudden return from the dead, but cared enough about him to bare his burden.

"Connor is NOT at fault here…I am," Usagi says. "Do as thy will, if you must."

And with that, Usagi was swarmed.

On higher ground, Connor looks back as he sees Usagi being carried to the center of town. She is tied to a post, as the clan piles wood around her.

"No!" Connor yells to himself.

From her vantage point, Usagi looks up, and towards Connor…

"Run, you fool…and LIVE," Usagi says, as tears fell from her eyes.

Somehow, Connor heard this, and left the area.

As Usagi felt her flesh begin to burn, she wonders how long before she regenerates completely. Still, her only concern was of Connor's well being.

"Connor…"

Once Clan MacLeod was satisfied that Usagi was dead, Kate turns to Angus.

"We should go after the pretender who wears Connor's face," Kate says.

Angus looks at the maddened Kate, then at Usagi's burnt remains, and then back at Mary.

"No," Angus says. "A price has been paid."

"No!" Kate yells. "You can't-"

"Dugal! Take her away!"

"Right," Dugal says, as he takes Kate away from the scene.

"Angus, what about THAT?" says a fellow kinsmen, as he points to the burnt corpse.

"She is to be buried…as a MacLeod."

"But-"

Angus turns to a priest.

"Phoebe has paid a price, correct?"

"Yes, her affront to God has been paid."

"Can she be placed on holy ground?"

The priest looks at Usagi's remains.

"I see why not. Fire has purified the evil out of Phoebe MacLeod's soul."

"Then Phoebe shall be buried like a proper Highlander…"

And thus, Usagi's remains were given a proper burial. And for many seasons, they remained there, until-

THUMP!

A delicate hand burst through the ground from within. The full moon shone on that hand, as Usagi pulls herself out.

Fully nude, Usagi soaked in the rays of the Moon, as she began to breathe the first time in a lunar year. Thanks to her highly regenerative physiology, Usagi grew a new body. For a while, she had to subsist on the grub, vermin and other creatures that happened to come across her grave.

Usagi took one last look around…with a sad expression.

"Some day, I will find you someday, Connor…count on it."

And with that, Usagi disappears into the shadows…

**1541 CE: Kappoch, Scotland.**

It has been six years since Connor ran from his clan, but it has been four since he married his wife Heather, daughter of a local blacksmith from Clan MacDonald. At the moment, the two were making out amongst the grass and rocks of their home…

"My love, if I can do this forever, I will," Heather says.

Connor stroked his wife's cheek.

"Aye, I KNOW," says Connor, as he was about to go in for another kiss…

Suddenly, Connor felt something, just as two horses had leaped over him and his wife.

"What-?" Connor began, as he soon sits up with his wife.

On a white horse, he sees a fancily dressed man where a feather in his cap, and an earring in his ear. However, his riding companion, although fancy dressed herself, was familiar…

"Phoeb?"

Usagi nods her head, as she steadied her black horse.

"I saw you die," Connor says. "You must be a witch!"

"No, my friend," the man says. "Lady Serena is immortal, not a witch…although she is of a different kind of immortal."

Connor looks at the man, and then at Usagi.

"Why do you dress so fancy, Phoebe?" Connor asked. "And why did the 'peacock' call you 'Serena'?"

"Connor, I have lived a long time," Usagi says. "I have lived around the world, and lived with many people. I take their name as my own."

"Then you are NOT a MacLeod?"

"The first of the MacLeods took me in as his daughter, but I have lived amongst the Scots since the days of the Roman conquest of Britainia."

Silence.

"I am…an old friend 'Tak Ne', apparently," Usagi says. "I did not know he was like you, Connor."

"Like ME?"

"Yes. When I did, I thought of you. I had hoped that Tak would teach you the ways of his kind."  
"'His kind'?"

"Allow me to properly introduce myself," says the fancily dressed man. "Though I am Tak Ne, you may call me 'Juan Villla-Lobos Ramirez'. I am the chief metallurgist for the King Charles the V, the King of Spain…and I am here to teach you how to defend your HEAD."

"My…head?"

"Aye," Ramirez says, as he hops off his horse. He then stands in front of Connor, with Heather right behind him.

"From what the Lady has told me, you died in battle, came back to life, and was driven from your village…while the Lady died for YOU."

BOOM!

Usagi looks up at the thunderstorm that was brewing in the sky.

"This is no ordinary lightning…"

"Ugh!" Connor groans, as he nearly collapses. Some sort of power was coursing through his body…

"Connor?" Heather says with concern.

"Leave us," Connor says.

"I cannae leave your side-"

"Do as I say, woman!" Connor says in pain.

CHOOM!

A stray lightning bolt strikes the ground nearby.

"YOU," Usagi says, as she points to Heather. "You are…?"

"I am Heather, daughter of Angus MacDonald…and wife of Connor MacLeod!" Heather says defiantly, as she wrapped her shawl around her shoulders.

"Let us leave the men to do their business," Usagi says, as she hops off her horse.

"So…you're Connor's cousin?"

"By adoption. Come…let me fix some tea…"

Over the next several months, Ramirez taught Connor the ways of the "True Immortal". He taught Connor that he, like Ramirez and others like him, couldn't die…save for the removal of one's HEAD. Connor learned that Quickening, the power of the True Immortal confers this long life…among other things. Still, such knowledge was useless, if one cannot properly defend one's head.

"Ulp!" Connor yelped, as he fell over, thanks to a feint.

"See, my brother?" Ramirez says with a jovial smirk. "There are other swordsmen—and women—who knows way of the sword better than the average Scotsman."

Connor looks up from the ground.

"Impossible!" Connor says. "How can a WOMAN be a better user of the sword…than a Scot?"

"Everything is possible, my brother," Ramirez says. He then turns in the direction of the women, who were preparing tonight's meal.

"My Lady!" Ramirez says.

Usagi looks up.

"I will have need of your services."

Connor, after getting up, pulls Ramirez aside.

"Have you and Phoebe…been together?" Connor asked.

Ramirez raises an eyebrow.

"She IS my cousin, no matter what, so I still care about her."

"My good man, a gentlemen NEVER kiss and tells."

"You are a fancy scoundrel, not a man-"

"Yes, Tak?" Usagi asked.

"If I may use your help?" Ramirez says, as he hands over his sword by the hilt.

"Oh," Usagi says, she accepts the katana with the dragon-shaped hilt. "Yes, of course."

"I'm not going to fight a woman…let alone my cousin."

"This is NOT a fight…but a mere demonstration," Ramirez says.

"Very well," Connor says, as he stood ready to fight. "I will be gentle."

Ten minutes later, Connor was getting up from the ground for the tenth time. Without breaking a sweat, Usagi has successfully neutralized her "cousin".

"As you can see, skill can trump brute strength," Ramirez says knowing.

"Are you injured?" Usagi asked out of concern.  
"Only my pride, woman," Connor says. "Only my pride…"

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SMST: My So-Called Immortal Life – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, HL and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: WARNING! This chapter is considerably dark (involving potent violence and "molestation").**

* * *

**Part 3**

* * *

On days that the men folk were alone training, the women folk did the chores around the homestead.

"So…ye be a MacLeod?" Heather says, as she was preparing the grain to make mill.

Usagi looks at MacLeod's wife. In some small way, she was jealous of the mortal…

"Yes," Usagi says. "We…were cousins."

"'Were'?"

"Yes," Usagi says with a sigh. "When I was killed by my clansmen, Phoebe MacLeod, as far as I am concerned, died that day."

"Poor thing…"

"So, now I am 'Lady Serena Leonor Luz de la Luna'…of Barcelona. That's why I speak with a clipped Spanish accent instead of a Scottish one."

"Oh…"

"But…even THAT name is a lie."

"What do you mean?"

"I was born 'Usagi Tsukino', in a land that is known as 'Nippon' in this time…but will be known as 'Japan' in the future."

Usagi pauses for a moment.

"I am also the reincarnation of 'Princess Serena', the heir of the fabled Moon Kingdom, heir to the late Silver Millennium Imperium…and future ruler of 'Crystal Tokyo'…so they say."

"Who is 'they'?"

"My dearly departed mother Queen Serenity…and her trusted servant 'Sailor Pluto'."

"Sounds like you come from a sea-faring people."

"Yes…if you consider the Heavens a body of water."

"…"

"Heather!" yells a familiar voice.

All eyes turns towards a returning Connor and Ramirez. Connor appeared to be happy.

"From your expression, 'tis seems to be a good day today," Heather calls out.

"Aye, lass," Connor says. "I've finally defeated the Peacock!"

"Only as a teacher, not as a fighter," Ramirez says. "And as I promised…I will treat you and the lovely ladies fine food and drink."

"Good," Usagi says. "You can finally repay me for our meal from the last time we went to a tavern."

"You will never let that be?"

"Nope."

"Fine. BE that way, woman."

"Yes, I will."

As the days wear on, the four had a wonderful time forgetting the fact that there was trouble on the horizon…

Late one afternoon, Connor receives word that his mother, Caiolin, was dying. In spite of Ramirez's warnings, Connor decided to see her under the cover of darkness.

"Why don't you go with him, Tak Ne?" Usagi says.

Ramirez looks at Usagi.

"What for?" Ramirez says. "The damn fool should know better."

"Because he is your FRIEND," Usagi says. "And I can't go without being accused of coming back from the dead."

Ramirez sighs.

"Fine, but you owe me, lass."

"I'm sure I will, 'Juan'."

"Humph."

Unknown to all, Caiolin had already died of pneumonia weeks earlier. However, the priest of his old village, Peter Kell, was laying a trap for Connor. Unfortunately, the worse was yet to come…

BOOM!

"'Tis going to be a cold, stormy night," Heather says, as she brings a bottle of wine. "Wine?"

"Sure," Usagi says, as she accepts a cup of wine.

"Do you think Connor and Ramirez is going to be okay?" Heather asked.

"If Connor keeps his head, he might-"

BAM!

A hulking figure bursts into the MacLeod home, which is basically an old, stone tower.

"Where is Connor MacLeod?" the man says, as he swings he presents his sword.

Usagi grabs her sword, which was lying on a nearby shelf. Now that she knows the weakness of the True Immortals…

"Stay back, whoever you are," Usagi says, as she moved Heather behind her. "Just because I am a woman, that does not mean that I am defenseless."

"Who are ye?" Heather asked, as she peeked from behind Usagi. "And what do ye want from Connor?"

"My name is 'Viktor'," the man says. "But you may call me 'The Kurgan'. Ha!"

The Kurgan engaged Usagi, as she held Heather back.

CLANG!

"And I want his HEAD."

"I know WHAT you are, Kurgan," Usagi says, as she pushed the man-beast back with a well-placed kick into the breadbasket.

"Ooof!"

"If you want to live, YOU should leave…now."

"Ah, such a challenge. I'm 'aroused', just thinking about what I'm going to do to YOU two."

"I will deny you, fiend!" Usagi says, as she throws the table at the Kurgan.

BAM!

"The chase…IS ON!" the Kurgan yells.

CLANG!

Over time, the Kurgan was surprised that this slip of a woman was holding her own.

'I got to do something,' the Kurgan thinks to himself. He then examined the walls of the stone tower.

"Give up, fiend!" Usagi says, as she parries another of Kurgan's move. "I will NOT let you defeat me."

"Really?" The Kurgan says with a sneer. Then, suddenly, the Kurgan slams his fist into the wall.

BAM!

The structure begins to collapse.

"Heather!" Usagi yells, as she turns towards Heather. "Get out of here!"

"But-!"

"Just go!" Usagi says, as she tosses Connor's wife out the window. "Run…and DON'T look back-!"

THAK!

Part of the structure collapses on Usagi, stunning her in the process.

"Defeat at last," says the Kurgan, as he surveys his handiwork.

Usagi grasped at her sword. However-

STAB!

"Uugh!" Usagi gulps, as she was impaled into the ground. Even if she could free herself, her limbs were broken…or shattered.

"Helpless like a rag-doll," the Kurgan sneered, as he unbuckles his belt. "You will suffer assuredly-!"

And thus the molestation begins.

Tears rolled down Usagi's face, as a wave of depression seeped into her consciousness. Unfortunately for the Kurgan, this was a trigger for another side of Usagi's personality…

"Huh?" the Kurgan says, as he notices a green hue spreading across Usagi's body. And then he heard a growl…

Meanwhile, Heather, who was running down to a nearby village, hears the screams of a man in a world of pain…

"Tis the Devil's Night, surely," Heather says, as she continues to run down the hill.

The next day…

"You say 'The Kurgan' was here?" Ramirez says with alarm, as he, Connor and Heather road up to the ruins of the stone tower. "And you left the Lady with him?"

"Easy, Ramirez," Connor says.

"My apologies, my lord," Heather says, as she held onto Connor. "Serena insisted that I flee."

When they arrived, they didn't here a sound.

"Wait here," Ramirez says, as he draws his sword.

"Tis MY home, and Serena is MY cousin…such as it is," Connor says, as he draws his own sword. He turns towards Heather.

"Stay still…and out of sight, woman," Connors says.

"Aye," Heather says with a nod.

Ramirez and Connor enter the ruins. While neither sensed the Kurgan, they saw evidence of a terrible battle. There was blood everywhere…

And then, they saw HER.

In a corner, Usagi was holding her legs to her body while in rags. She was laying her head on knees, and was staring out into proverbial space.

"Good god," Ramirez says, as he lowers his sword.

"Lass?" Connor says, as he kneels.

Ramirez turns towards Heather.

"Heather! Serena needs you!"

"Lass?" Connor says again.

Usagi finally looks up.

"Connor?"

"Aye, lass."

Crawling on her knees, Usagi went to hug Connor while sobbing helplessly.

"It will be okay, lass," Connor says, as Heather brings over a blanket to cover Usagi. "We're here…"  
"Serena, where is the Kurgan?" Ramirez asked.

"Peacock, that can wait," Connor says. "First, we heal."

Ramirez was about to insist on questioning Usagi, but he relented. For one, he and Connor had just escaped from a trap by one of Connor's former friends…who turned out to be a True Immortal. Peter Kell's immortality was activated accidentally when, during a brawl, Connor ran his sword through Kell's body. Ramirez was about to retrieve Kell, when Kell ran away into the night, losing him in the process.

And for another, Usag needed help from her traumatizing situation.

"Fine," Ramirez says, as he sheathed his sword.

Meanwhile, Kell was running through the forest, trying to figure out what to do next.

"He…he cursed me!" Kell says, as he feels his stomach. "I'm now a child of Lucifer-!"

As he crosses a stream, Kell finds a body floating down the river. Curious, and hoping to find money on the body, Kell pulled the body from the waters. However, during the inspection of the body-

"Ah!" Kell yelped, as the Kurgan comes alive…by grabbing Kell's wrist.

"You…thief," Kurgan sneers.

"Get away from me, you devil!" Kell says. "Connor must have sent ye!"

Kurgan pauses for a moment.

"You do not know WHAT you are…"

"I know I serve the will of God…or, at least, I used to…"

Kurgan's mind was abuzz with thought. It was obvious that this priest knew Connor…

"What is Connor to you, priest?"

"He was like a brother," Kell spat. "I curse him for what he has made me!"

"Huh," Kurgan says. As much as he wanted to find Connor MacLeod, the changeling-witch might pose a significant challenge to him. Perhaps this Kell may prove useful to him in the long run…

"I think it is time to know WHAT you are…in our great Universe of ours…"

Days later…

"Must you go, lass?" Connor asks, as he held Usagi's hand.

Usagi and Ramirez were both on horseback…

"I…I need some time alone, Connor," Usagi says, as she squeezes Connor's hand. She then glances towards Heatherm who wore a shawl over her shoulders.

"And you don't need me…not anymore."

Connor nods his head, and let's Usagi's hands go. He then turns to Ramirez.

"You be sure to take care of her, you Peacock," Connor says.

"You have my word, Highlander," Ramirez says with a nod.

And with that, the two ride south for England. In the coming years, either Ramirez or Usagi would come back to visit Connor and Heather, until one day…

**1590 CE.**

THUNK!

Connor stabs the ground with his clan's sword, marking where Heather was buried.

"Tis done," MacLeod says, as he stands. "My life here is over."

Usagi wipes her tears, as she laid a bouquet of flowers on Heather's grave.

"I'll look after Connor whenever possible," Usagi says before leaving Heather's grave.

As the two walk down the hill where Heather's grave was, they see that Ramirez had finished burning down Connor's home.

"I hope you were sure of this," Ramirez says, as he wipes his hands.

"I am," Connor says, as he wraps his body with his cloak. "And with nothing holding me here, I guess it's time to see the world…"

And with that, Connor, Ramirez and Usagi leave Scotland behind…

**END FLASHBACK!**

Usagi take a look outside her New York City cab, pondering the years she spent keeping her promise to Heather. She then turns her head towards Connor?

"Connor?"

"Yeah?" Connor says, without bothering to look at her.

Usagi looks at Connor for a minute.

"Never mind."

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Author's note: "Serena" is Usagi's Silver Millennium name, and "Leonor Luz de la Luna" means "Foreign Light of the Moon". Also, the molestation scene, which is lifted from the movie "Highlander", is a necessary component to this story. Furthermore, this story is designed to be short (to end no later than the 25****th**** entry). C&C are welcomed. **

**Next Time: The Return of The Kurgan! See you then!**


	4. Chapter 4

**SMST: My So-Called Immortal Life – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, HL and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 4**

* * *

Meanwhile, a man with both a mysterious past and a barbaric disposition checks into a seedy hotel within in the Bronx Borough of New York City…

"I want a room," says the tall, dark stranger, as he sets his briefcase on the counter.

The hotel attendant looks up from reading his newspaper. He sees the man and his briefcase. The attendant was about to tell the man to take his briefcase off the counter, but the look on the stranger's face told him to use caution when conducting business with a potential guest.

"Um, sure," the man says. "Sign here."

The man looks at the man before take the check-in book and signs it…

"Ah, Mister…'Victor Kruger'," the hotel attendant says with a hint of nervousness. "Welcome. I'll need twenty dollars in advance-"

"Humph," Kruger says, as he reveals a large roll of twenty-dollar bills. He then hands it off to the attendant.

"Well, Mister Kruger, just go to 'Room 1315'," the attendant says happily. "If you need anything, like girls, 'blow' or something, just let me know…"

Kruger merely looks at the man before going upstairs. Once there, he sets his briefcase on a nearby chair, and opens it.

CLICK!

Within were pieces of a long sword. Of note, was a document that would tell the reader that the blade was made from a rare alloy called 'adamantium'.

"Yes," Kruger says, as he felt the blade. "If 'the Bunny' shows up, I will be more than ready to deal with you…"

Kruger then begins to assemble the weapon, piece-by-piece, until-

CHINK!

Kruger admires the feel of his long sword. He swings it, he caresses it, and then he kneels on the floor, as he directs the tip of his sword downward. Kruger says an ancient prayer to the gods of his people, the Kurgans. And then he looks up.

"Our paths will cross soon, MacLeod," Kruger says with a smile. "And the Bunny won't stop me THIS time…"

KNOCK-KNOCK!

The door to Kruger's room opens. A woman with feathery blond hair, dressed in a one-piece leather skirt enters the room.

"My name is 'Candy'," the woman says. "Compliments on the house."

Kruger smiles.

"Candy…how sweet," Kruger says. "Call yourself 'Usagi'…then we can party."

"Whatever you say, big guy," Candy says, as she shuts door behind her. "It's your money…"

Later, that evening…

"You got it, Connor?" Usagi asks, as she shined her flashlight into a hanging rack in the parking garage underneath Madison Square Gardens. "Why can't I get the sword for you?"

"Because, lass, you're MUCH stronger than I," Connor replied. "Ah, I got it."

Connor then climbs off of Usagi's shoulders, with his sword in hand, and lands on the garage floor.

TAP!

"Thanks, lass," Connor says, as he inspects his blade. It was a dragon-headed sword that he had made under the tutelage of the late immortal Nakano, a master swordsman, blacksmith and sorcerer. Connor had been recommended to Nakano by Ramirez, who had been a student of the Japanese immortal, as a means of diversifying his skills (as both a swordsman and a blacksmith). Nakano had been killed by an evil immortal name Kane, during the final phase of Connor's training…but not before Connor had created his own katana blade.

"Honestly, MacLeod," Usagi says, as she ties up her coat. "If you allow me to teach you how to create own pocket space-"

"Lass, I told ye…I don't do sorcery."

"Well, Duncan or some of the other immortals don't mind learning to utilize their own potential."

"I am neither Duncan nor other immortals-"

CLAK, CLAK, CLAK…

Connor and Usagi both turn to see a blond woman heading into the crime scene. Usagi turns to Connor, and hand-signs.

'Friend of yours?' Usagi asked.

Connor uses sign language in response.

'No, I never seen her before,' Connor replied.

The woman goes over to a nearby column that was marked by sword strokes. She could be seen using tweezers to remove something…

Usagi wanted to get a better view, when she accidentally knocks over a beer can.

CLATTER!

The woman immediately turns around with her flashlight, as she tries to determine the source of the noise.

"Who's there?" the woman yells.

Nothing.

Not wanting to take any chances, the woman immediately runs upstairs to the upper deck of the entertainment venue.

"That was close," Usagi says.

Connor makes sure that his sword was safely secured in his overcoat.

"Let's go see what she was looking for," Connor says, as he proceeds to follow the woman.

"Now?" Usagi asks.

"Sure. You got better things to do?"

Usagi thought for a moment. She did consider calling Sunda Kastagir, in order to see if he was sill interested in going out on a date…

"Fine, let's go," Usagi says with disappointment.

A few minutes later, Connor and Usagi found themselves in a bar and eatery, called the Peter McManus Cafe. The woman that they were, well, stalking had just accepted a glass of Sherrie.

"Thanks," the woman says with relief.

"Not a problem, Brenda," the bartender says. He then sees Connor and Usagi sitting down.

"Excuse me," the bartender says, as he goes over to the couple. "What can I do for you two?"

"Scotch on the rocks," Connor says.

"Apple martini, please," Usagi says. She then looks around the establishment.

"It's been a long time since I last been in here."

"You don't look very old, miss," the bartender says, as he prepared the drinks.

"I get that a lot," Usagi says, as she accepted the drink. "To health…"

Meanwhile, Connor looks over at the woman that he was curious about.

"Miss, have you been to the Garden recently?" Connor asks the woman. This causes Usagi to do a spit-take.

Pffffft!

"You okay miss?" the bartender asks.

"I am, but I wonder about my friend."

The woman turns around to face Connor.

"What did you say?"

"I asked if you been to Madison Square Garden recently," Connor asked.

The woman gets up. She then goes over to Connor and Usagi.

"Why?"

"Looking for some entertainment…you know, basketball and all. I figured that since this place if near here-"

"I don't know," the woman replied, as she places a five-dollar bill unto the bar. "You can call for a program schedule through operator."

With that, the woman leaves the bar and grill.

Then, Usagi turns her attention towards Connor.

"What the heck was that?" Usagi says.

"Just trying to get a feel for her, that's all," Connor says, as he drinks his glass.

"And if she decides to follow us?"

"Then, we deal with it then."

As the couple leaves the bar-and-grill, they noticed that the woman was following them.

"Connor-"

"I know-"

And then, Connor senses another immortal nearby. He begins to look around wildly.

"Connor-"

"Immortal," Connor says, as he feels his jacket. "Distract the woman."

"Fine," Usagi says, as she steps back into the shadows…

Meanwhile, the woman called 'Brenda' looks about to see if she could spot the couple-

SNATCH!

"Mmmph!" Brenda tries to say.

"Be quiet," Usagi says. Slowly, she lets go of Brenda's mouth.

"What do you want with me?"

Before Usagi could answer-

CLANG!

Usagi and Brenda turn to see Connor in a sword duel with a tall, dark stranger.

"The Kurgan," Usagi says quietly.

"What is going on here-?" Brenda began to ask, as she her Usagi growl.

"Grrrr…"

Brenda found herself being pushed to the ground.

"You can't do that to me-?" Brenda began to say, as she sees that Usagi's eyes were glowing green. She also sees Usagi contort into a vicious rage.

"KURGAN!"

About a hundred yards away, the two immortals stop to hear the cry.

"Ah, MacLeod," Kruger says with a smirk. "Then the Bunny is here."

"Huh, then you better run, if you want to LIVE," MacLeod says with a smirk.

Meanwhile, Usagi, ignoring Brenda, proceeds to find Kruger in a hurry. However, which each step, Usagi becomes a full Gammazon.

THOOM! THOOM! THOOM! THOOM-!

Brenda shrinks back a bit. She immediately recognizes Usagi as "Hulkusagi", one of these gamma-spawned creatures who are walking "Ids".

"What have I gotten myself into?" Brenda asked herself…

By the time Hulkusagi reached Kruger, she was basically dressed in rags. She stood at seven-foot with bulging muscles…but not enough to take away her looks as a female.

"Kruger, you are here," Hulkusagi says to the evil immortal. Normally, Hulkusagi was instinctive than lucid. However, if Usagi were focused mentally when transforming, Hulkusagi would possess Usagi's mental faculties.

"Good," Hulkusagi says. "You've saved me the trouble in finding you."

"Ah, Bunny," Kruger says with a smirk. "You're here as well. I barely recognized you…without your bottom facing me."

"How dare you?" Hulkusagi says, as she raises her fists to smash Kruger. "I will do a better job is smashing you to bits THIS time-!"

Connor would have enjoyed this moment, had he not noticed Kruger's muscles tensing.

"Lass, look out-!"

CHOK!

Kruger plunges his sword into Hulkusagi's chest.

"Ack-!" Hulkusagi managed to say.

"The is the second 'sword' that I plunged into you, eh?" Kruger says with glee.

"No!" Connor yells, as he uses a "body tackle" technique to knock Kruger off his balance.

"Ah-!"

Kruger fell backwards, as he sees Hulkusagi pull the sword from her chest.

"Ack!"

Hulkusagi growls, as she threw Kruger's sword close to his "manhood".

THUNK!

Rather than going after Kruger, Connor immediately attends to his "cousin".

"Lass?"  
Hulkusagi looks at Connor.

"I will be fine," Hulkusagi says, as she feels her wounds healing. Gamma-powered creatures tend to heal at a rapid rate, with some rates being "incredible".

"What's going on?" Brenda asks.

Before she could get a response, a helicopter police appears with a searchlight.

"You down there!" says the pilot of the police copter. "Stay where you are-!"

"Another time, Highlander…and you, too, Bunny," Kruger says with a wink.

And with that, Kruger disappears in a mist.

Connor scowled, as he turns his head towards Brenda.

"Just GO!" Connor yells. "Forget everything that you see!"

Connor then turns his head back to Hulkusagi.

"Can you move?"

"I can," Hulkusagi says steadily.

"Then get us out of here."

Hulkusagi gently grabs Connor, and takes a giant leap out of the area, leaving a perplexed Brenda behind.

"What am I going to do?" Brenda says to herself…

CRASH!

Rachel—who was doing some late night inventory at Connor's antique shop—goes the shipping receiving area to investigate. She then stops in surprise.

"What happened?" Rachel asks, as she goes to a crouching Hulkusagi, was still recovering from her wounds.

"We ran into the Kurgan," Connor says, as he comforted Hulkusagi. "Get a bed ready for Usagi."

"Of course," Rachel says, as she makes sure that the special room was ready. She was well aware of her foster mother's "special condition", ever since Usagi and Connor had adopted her back in World War 2. They only stayed together until Rachel came of age as an adult woman. But even if that was the case, she was glad to have the MacLeod as her parents.

"It…hurts," Hulkusagi says, as she leans on Connor.

"It's okay, lass," Connor says, as he strokes Hulkusagi head. "We'll get through this…"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Author's Note: For those who don't know, "adamantium" is a fictional alloy in the Marvel Comics universe. It is the same material used to create the claws of the mutant superhero "Wolverine". The Kurgan's sword can cut through anything, which I purpose wrote in order to "balance" the story mechanics. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**SMST: My So-Called Immortal Life – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, HL and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Part 5**

The next day…

As Connor sharpened his katana, his mind goes back towards the woman he and Usagi were following the night before…right before the Kurgan showed up.

"Hmmm," Connor muses, as he thinks. He then picks up a book that sat next to the Highlander, and reads the front cover ("A Metallurgical History of Ancient Sword-Making") before reading the back cover ("Brenda J. Wyatt"). Connor, being a collector of antiques, including swords, happened to come across the book recently. Having heard the name from the bartender he and Usagi visited, Connor's steel-trap mind made the connection between the woman and her book. From there, Connor was able to deduce the fact that Brenda J. Wyatt was, in fact, a forensic specialist with the New York Police Department. What to do with that information, Connor did not know…

"Hmmm…"

Just then, his adopted daughter Rachel enters the room.

"Poor dear," Rachel says, as she sits down a tray on a nearby table. Although she had her own apartment, there were rooms for Rachel to use. So, for Usagi's sake, Rachel decided to spend the night at "R. Nash Antiques".

Connor looks up from his work.

"How is Usagi?" Connor asked.

Rachel looks up towards Connor.

"Physically, she's fine," Rachel says. "She is as healthy as ever, but-"

"But she's still somewhat traumatized," Connor says with a sigh. "You would think that someone who has had her body destroyed as many times as it has, Kruger would be the least of her worries."

Rachel sits down on the back of Connor's couch.

"Connor, no matter how strong a person can be, he or she will still have emotional scars from traumatic experiences. Being violently molested by this Kruger person is something that cannot heal physically. Usagi needs to deal with this if she is to have some sort of closure."

Connor places his freehand on Rachel's.

"Aye, you're right," Connor says with a smile.

Rachel smiles back.

"Of course I am, 'Father'," Rachel replied, as she stands up. "Look, I got to open the shop. Will you be able to…be there for 'Mother'?"

"You know I will, lass," Connor says, as he gets up. "See you for lunch?"

"Of course," Rachel says, before turning to leave the room.

Connor yawns, as he goes up to the living quarters, where Usagi was staying. Once he gets to Usagi's room, he knocks.

"Cousin!" Conner yelled. "You'd decent?"

"Come in," came a voice inside.

Hesitantly, Connor enters the room. He sees signs of someone getting dressed. He felt the signs of someone having just taken a shower.

"Hey," Usagi says, as she walks out of the bathroom, while drying herself.

"I thought you said you were decent?"

"Connor, we've seen each other nude before…even before we 'got together'," Usagi says, as she sat down to get dressed. "And neither one of us are in a committed relation."

"Well, what if I am?"

Usagi looks at Connor.

"Connor, did you find someone finally?"

"Well, I might," replied Connor. "And what do you mean by that?"

"Connor, you tend to be so hung up about relationships, simply because they happen to be mortal."

"Usagi…"

"It's something we have to deal with…and I'm not the only one who has to deal with THAT fact, Connor."

Usagi pauses for a moment.

"There's this song from Steven Stills-"

"Yeah, of 'Crosby, Stills and Nash, with Young'."

"Right. Anyway, Stills wrote the song 'Love the One You're with'."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, you should just accept people as they are, and love them for what they are…to YOU."

"I take it that this is based on experience?"

"Yes, yes it is," Usagi says. "And some of my lovers were quite famous, like Gilgamesh, Herakles, Solomon, Alexander the Great, Mark Anthony, Arthur Pendragon, Ghangis Khan-"

"Look, I don't WANT to know your 'black book', Usagi."

Connor pauses for a moment.

"Or, in your case, a black STONE TABLET. Heh."

"Why you-!" Usagi says, feigning anger, as she suddenly leaps onto Connor.

"Oof!" Connor gasps, as he falls onto Usagi's bed.

"Just because I'm older than you, that doesn't mean you have to disrespect me…Connor MacLeod," Usagi says, as she moves into kiss Connor.

"Lass, as much as I appreciate this—and believe me, I do—I do have a business to run."

"Rachel can hold the fort."

Connor looks into Usagi eyes.

"Look, I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"Connor, I'll be fine," Usagi says, as she sighs. She proceeds to get off of Connor.

"Way to ruin the mood, Connor."

Connor was about to say something when he heard the ringing sound of a doorbell, which indicated that the shop had customers.

"Saved by the bell," Connor says, as he gets up. "I'll see YOU downstairs."

"Humph!"

Ten minutes later, Usagi enters the main foyer of the shop. She sees that Rachel was at her desk, she sees Connor, and she sees that Connor was talking-

"Ah, Usagi," Connor says, as he turns to face his "cousin". "I believe you've met Ms. Wyatt already?"

Usagi smiles, as she turns to look at a nervous Brenda.

"Yes, I have," Usagi says as she extends her hand in friendship. "It's nice to meet you, Ms. Wyatt."

Hesitantly, Brenda took Usagi's hands.

"Nice to meet you," Brenda says. "You seem…different, now, Miss…?"

"Usagi Tsukino," Usagi says. "You can call me Usagi."

"If you call me 'Brenda'."

"You have yourself a deal."

"Usagi, I just wanted to let you know that I will be spending the evening with Brenda," Connor says. "Will you be okay by yourself?"

"I'm sure I can think of something," Usagi says. "And Brenda?"

"Yes?" Brenda replies.

"I apologize for last night. I…tend to have anger management problems."

"So I noticed…"

"I have some business to take care, so I'll be stepping out for a bit," Connor says. He then turns to face Brenda.

"May I show you the way out?" Connor asked.

Brenda nods her head.

"Nice meeting you, Usagi," Brenda says.

"Same here, Brenda," Usagi says.

After Connor and Brenda leave the shop, Rachel turns to face Usagi.

"We can take in a show this evening, if you want," Rachel says.

"Rachel, I don't want to be a burden," Usagi says. "Besides, I did promise a man I met on the way to New York that I would call him, once I was settled in."

"So you met someone?" Rachel says with a smile.

As if on cue-

BRRRRIIING-BRRRIIING!

Rachel looks at the phone. Hesitantly, she picks it up.

"Russel Nash Antiques, may I help you?" Rachel says, as she listens to the reply. She then turns to look at Usagi.

"There's a Mister Sunda Kastagir on the phone for you."

"Ah, my date…right on time," Usagi says, as she places the phone next to her ears. "Usagi speaking…Oh, Mister Kastagir, how nice to hear from you…"

For ten minutes, Usagi speaks on the phone before accepting a dinner date from Kastagir.

"Okay, see you at seven at the Hilton. Buh-bye."

CLICK!

"Well, I KNEW Sunda would call," Usagi says with a smile.

"So, you're not going out on a date because of Connor?" Rachel asks.

"No, I'm not," Usagi says defensively. "My date is a very intelligent and handsome man."

"Huh."

"And sexy, too."

"Well, just be careful, okay?" Rachel says. "With your history with the Kurgan-"

"Rachel, I'll be fine. I only go crazy whenever I see that creep."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am, dear."

Rachel looks into her foster mother's eyes. Rarely has she seen Usagi show fear or indecision, especially when she first met her and Connor…

FLASHBACK!

1940 CE: Normandy, France.

With the attack on France by the Germans, Usagi and Connor were on their way back to England. They were to rendezvous with Ranma, Connor and Amanda at the coastal town of Cherbourg with the list of would-be resistance fighters within France itself. After all, the British would need to know who to trust, if a plan of action against the invading forces of Nazi Germany, is to take place…

"This way," Connor says, as he cuts through a bombed out factory. The German bombers had already made short work of Caen, the third largest city in Normandy. Due to the fact that the city was situated on a navigable river (the Orne River), the Germans attacked Caen during the initial bombing campaign. With a German mop-up campaign well underway, Usagi and Connor were on their way out as quickly as possible.

Usagi followed Connor through the burnt out factory building. She could still smell the burnt embers that made up the frame of the factory.

"We'll be safe for a little bit-" Usagi says, as she and Connor rested for a minute.

"Shhh!" Connor says, as he looks around. "I thought I heard something…"

Usagi closes her eyes, and extended her senses. She then turns to a crate of some kind.

"There," Usagi says, as she slings her sub-machine gun. Due to the fact that Adolph Hitler had acquired the famous "Spear of Destiny", those with metahuman and magical abilities were susceptible to mind control. The spear, also known as the Longinus, was said to have pierced the flesh of the Nazarene. Because of that, the former Roman spear now has to power to ward off the wrath of God. And later, this wrath of God would assume humanoid form, known as "The Specter". Unfortunately, the Nazi scientists and occultist of the infamous Thule Society, along with their "Gegengheist Gruppe" ("GGG" or "Counter Ghost Group" in English), have figured out a way of using the spear to take over metahumans, especially those who are mystically inclined. Only those with strong will power can resist the effects of the Longinus…to a point. So, Usagi has made an effort to be as normal as possible, while in Europe…

Connor hesitantly goes over to the crate and removes the lid.

CLATTER!

A blond, little girl scoots back. She wore on simple dress, and was bare-footed.

"It's okay," Connor says, as he knells.

The girl says nothing, as she refuses to blink her blue eyes.

Usagi kneels besides Connor.

"What is your name?" Usagi says gently.

"Rachel," the girl says.

"Well, Rachel," Connor says with a smile. "Where are your parents?"

"They're…dead," Rachel says sadly.

Usagi's heart broke…

"Come with me," Connor says, as he opened his arms wide. "Let us take you to safety."

Rachel looked into Connor and Usagi's eyes, before nodding her head.

A short time later, when the fighting seemed to die down a bit, Usagi and Connor (with Rachel in Connor's arms) begin their trek towards safety, when-

RATATATATATATATATAT!

Rachel screamed, as Connor fell down on top of her.

Usagi turns to see the Gestapo and his men. She turns, and-

RATATATATATATATATAT-!"

Before the Nazis could attack, Usagi aims cleanly, leaving many of the Germans injured or dead.

"Connor!" Usagi says, as she knells at Connor's side. She knew that Connor would live. However, it depends on the severity of the injury that determines the recovery rate. "Get up, we got to go-"

THOOM!

"Oof!" Usagi says, as she fell back. She looks up to see a rather large, blond German. He was dressed in a black uniform with a swastika on his red armband. He wore a pair of aviator goggles.

"Hello, 'fraulein'," the German says. "I believe that you have something that belongs to the Fuhrer."

Usagi scowled.

"Master Man," Usagi says. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Thanks to our occultists, we can determine YOUR location quite easily," says Master Man. "This is especially true since you contain the remains of Beliar within YOU."

Usagi cursed herself, as one of her eyes glowed red…

Several years back, Usagi was hired to assist a dhampyre named "Rayne" in retrieving artifacts for an occult organization known as the Brimstone Society. Although Usagi was hired for her expertise in archeology—due to the fact that she is "older than dirt", and that she actually earned a degree in the field while attending the University of Illinois, Chicago, with her dear friend Dr. Henry Jones in the early 1920s—she was also hired due to her rather unique skills. Together, Usagi and Rayne tracked down various artifacts that the Counter-Ghost Group was seeking, but ultimately learned that the so-called "artifacts" were the remains of a powerful demon lord named "Beliar". The remains, when merged with another person, a rather painful experience, the recipient gains supernatural power. The pair was able to stop the GGG from retrieving the artifacts, but, in the process, woke up Beliar himself.

Needless to say, the result battle between Beliar and Usagi was epic, while Rayne dealt with the leader of the GGG, General Jurgen Wulf.

After the two were defeated, the remains, save for one of Beliar's eyes, had merged with Usagi. Those remains consisted of a lung (which grants the user the ability to spew "Hell Fire"), a second eye (the first being in Rayne's head, and both grants the user supernatural sight), a femur (increased speed), a hand (now allowing Usagi to claw through steel), and teeth (inflict aggravating damage to the supernatural). In other words, Usagi didn't get "new" powers, but rather an enhancement of her existing powers and abilities. Usagi also ended up with Beliar's heart, though she had to fight out-right possession to maintain her sanity. Still, the demon lord's heart granted Usagi to see the evil that lurks within others, so disguises had no effect on Usagi.

And now, the Nazis want the artifacts within Usagi…even if it means killing her in the process…

"I'll give you a simple choice, 'frau'. Join our glorious cause…or die. Either way, the Fuhrer gets what he wants."

Usagi swallows hard. She knew that she could defeat Master Man, but the moment she uses her powers in full, she risks becoming like Master Man.

"Your choice," Master Man says, as he stands ready to deal with Usagi's decision.

"…"

**Tbc.**


	6. Chapter 6

**SMST: My So-Called Immortal Life – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, HL and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

****Part 6**

**

* * *

**Meanwhile, Rachel began to shake Connor, hoping that he wasn't dead…

Connor opens his eyes.

"You're not…dead?" Rachel asked.

Connor replied by placing his index and middle finger on his lips, which was his attempt to keep Rachel as quiet as possible.

Rachel nods her head, and pretends to "zip" her lips.

Connor smiles, and then glances over towards Usagi and this so-called "Master Man" character. He had faith in Usagi's ability to get them all out of a jam…in her unique way.

"Well, frau?" Master Man says.

"I'll take my chances," Usagi says, as her eyes began to glow green. Already, she began to feel Hitler's madness in her head. However, having faced evil many times in the past, Usagi was able to temper the madness that was raging within her…

"Grrrr!" Usagi growls, as she began to grow massive, and green…

"Then it is a fight, you seek," Master Man says, as he prepared himself for battle. "I'm looking forward to it."

"RRROOOWRL!" Hulkusagi roars, as she shredded most of her clothes and shoes. She then focused her thoughts on her foe.

"Hulkusagi don't like bad man! Hulkusagi will SMASH!"

Hulkusagi threw a solid punch at Master Man, only to have it caught.

KTCH!

"You have to do better than THAT, my green friend," Master Man sneered. "My body was created to match the combined might of Superman and Captain Marvel. What can YOU do?"

Hulkusagi smiles.

"This, Nazi," Hulkusagi says with a surprising degree of lucidity, as she placed her palm on Master Man's stomach.

"What-?"

CHOOM!

Hulkusagi released a concentrated blast of gamma-powered energy. It had the effect of launch the German super-soldier high into the air…and away from Normandy itself.

"AHHHHHHHHH-!"

"Idiot," Hulkusagi says, as she turns to look at Connor and Rachel. "Connor, are you okay?"

"I should ask YOU that question, lass," Connor says, as he and Rachel get up. "I thought you didn't have control over your green self?"

"It comes and goes, Connor," Hulkusagi says. "It depends on my emotional state, and, in this case, I focused my thoughts during my transformation."

"Are you a monster?" Rachel asked.

Hulkusagi sighs.

"I ask myself that question all the time, sweetie," Hulkusagi says.

"Well, I don't think you are."

"I'm not?"

"No. You are a hero."

Hulkusagi smiles.

"Thank you, Rachel."

"Lass, we need to make haste," Connor says.

"Okay," Hulkusagi says, as she scoops Connor and Rachel into her arms. "Hang on…"

One crouch later, Hulkusagi leaps into the air.

SPRUNG!

However, instead of falling, Hulkusagi continued her flight towards England.

"Weeeeeeeee!" Rachel says, as she holds on.

"Lass, I didn't know you could fly," Connor says.

"There are many things about me that barely scratch the surface, cousin," Hulkusagi says with a knowing smile. "At any rate, I have to fly out of France quickly, otherwise the Spear of Destiny might succeed in corrupting my mind after all, since I am so 'gifted'."

Connor looks at Hulkusagi's chest.

"I'll say, lass."

"Connor!"

END FLASHBACK!

The next day…

With Usagi not back from her 'date', Connor decided to see an old friend on the Bow Bridge in Central Park. Although the bridge appeared to look like a stone bridge, its frame was actually made from cast iron. Still, that little fact did not deter its overall beauty, since it crosses one of the many bodies of waters that dotted the park itself…

As he crosses over the bridge, he sees a handsome black man wearing African robes and garb. Connor slows down, and stops a few feet away from his fellow Immortal…

"Kastagir," Connor says.

"MacLeod," Kastigar says in a baritone.

Connor then shows his hands, as a gesture of peace.

Kastigar pulls out a silver flask.

"HAHAHAHA!" the two men laugh, as they went over to hug each other.

"It's good to see you, my friend," Kastigar says.

"Same here," Connor says.

"It seems like a hundred years, since we last saw each other."

"Kastigar, it HAS been a hundred years."

"Details. Drink?" Kastigar asked, as he offers his flask.

Connor raises an eyebrow.

"You think it's poisonous?"

"Naw, I think you like to experiment when you make your 'spirits'," Connor says, as he takes Kastigar's flask, and takes a sip…coughs.

Kastigar merely laughs heartily.

"Thanks," Connor says, as he tried to speak, while giving the flask back to his friend. "Good stuff…"

"It's hard to believe that the Gathering is almost upon us," Kastigar says.

"I haven't seen much evidence of THAT," Connor says, as he looks out into the lake.

"But the fighting amongst us has been intensified."

"Okay, there may be fewer of us, but that doesn't mean that the Gathering has to happen."

"Well, the Kurgan and his ilk certainly don't care to know the difference."

"Yeah…"

Silence.

"So, what are you doing in town?" Connor asked. "We can hang out-"

"Actually, I met someone recently," Kastigar says. "She was suppose to meet me here, so I can introduce her to you-"

"Kastigar!" says a familiar voice.

Connor turns to see-

"Lass?"

"Hey," Usagi says, as she goes up to hug and kiss Kastigar.

"YOU know Usagi?" Kastigar asked.

"She's…my cousin, of sorts," Connor says with a frown.

Kastigar frowns.

"I do not sense the gift of Immortality from Usagi."

"That's because I'm not a Immortal, I'm something else."

"I see."

"Well, I guess I'll be off," Connor says.

"Nonsense," Usagi says, as she grabs both Kastigar and Connor. "I'm interested in know more about your histories together, preferably over lunch."

"As long you're paying."

"Nonsense," Kastigar says. "Lunch is on ME."

Unfortunately, it would be the last thing Kastigar would do…

Later that night, Usagi comes strolling into the shop. Rachel was finishing up for the evening before going home for the day.

"Usagi, you're back," Rachel says, as she looks up. "I'm surprised to see you here right now."

"Well, my date needed to take up some business this evening, so we had to cut our time together," Usagi says.

"So I take it that you're feeling okay?"

"I think so. You know, I never saw myself as getting into a serious relationship before, but…I kind of dig Kastigar."

"And what about Ranma? Need I remind you that you are technically still married?"

"Yeah, bummer. I'll just have to deal with that situation when the time comes-"

RING-RING! RING-RING-!

"Odd," Rachel says. "Who could that be now?"

Rachel picks up the phone.

"Russell Nash Antiques," Rachel says. "How may I help you?"

Rachel listens on the phone. She then looks at Usagi with worry.

"I'll be sure to tell her. Thank you."

Rachel hangs up the phone.

"Usagi-"

"Yes?" Usagi asked anxiously.

"That was a call from the city morgue," Rachel says evenly. "They…found your business card on his…'person'."

"Wait, I didn't give anyone my business card recently-" Usagi began, as she realized the truth of the matter.

"Kastigar," Usagi says quietly, as she slumps to the floor as she feints.

"Usagi?" Rachel says, as she goes over to comfort her foster mother. "USAGI!"

**Tbc.**


	7. Chapter 7

**SMST: My So-Called Immortal Life – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, HL and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 7**

* * *

Meanwhile…

As promised, Connor had went to the local catholic cathedral to pay his respects to his late wife Heather, who died nearly five-hundred years before…

"Heather, happy birthday." Ranma said, as he lit a candle in his late wife's name, before placing it next to a few other candles as a part of the liturgy. He would have invited Usagi to celebrate this moment with him, but doing this alone was something that he felt that only he could do…

After saying a small prayer, Connor then moves off to sit in the pews. There were a number of parishioners sitting down, while nuns and a priest were directing a class of catholic school students. Apparently, the cathedral had a rich history in the neighborhood…

As Connor sat, contemplating his thoughts, he felt a hand on his shoulder…

"Kastiger is DEAD," Kurgan said in Connor's ear before sitting down behind the Highlander. "It appears that you and I will soon conclude our business…"

Connor slowly turns towards Kurgan, and smirks. He had felt the presence of a fellow Immortal the moment the Kurgan entered the cathedral.

"Nice 'look'," Connor said, as he sees that Kurgan had shaved his head, while putting safety pins through his neck.

"A mere disguise," Kurgan said. "In many ways, this 'punk' culture reminds me of the days of old, when civilization was not as oppressive on the will of free men."

"'Free'? You call acts of barbarism 'free'?"

"Surely a Highlander can appreciate such things. Do you remember what it was like before the English squashed your kin's sense of earthy righteousness, with its rules and treaties? When you can take what you want, because you earned it…conquered it?"

"No, more like steal you keep."

"What do you want, Victor?" asked Connor, as steels himself.

"Your head, of course," Kurgan said. "And the Prize."

Meanwhile, Kurgan notices the stares he was getting from the nuns…

"Happy Halloween, ladies!" Kurgan shouts, while he uses his mouth to perform an obscene act.

The nuns responded by performing the cross hand gesture before moving away from the Russian, as well as others in the catherdral…

"Nuns," Kurgan said, as he turns his attention back towards Connor. "No sense of humor…"

"The Scots and the Kurgans may be similar many ways, but, unlike the Kurgans, the Scots have honor and decency."

"Humph. THAT is a foolish principle for the weak, MacLeod. It didn't save the Moon Princess when I raped her that night-!"

Connor suddenly grabs the Kurgan by the jacket.

"I haven't forgotten that, Viktor," Connor said with anger. "If it wasn't for the fact that my cousin needed to heal for what you did, I would have gone after you myself."

Pause.

"But that can change, right here, right now."

The Kurgan scowls, as he removes Connors' hands. There was a brief struggle, as both men get up.

"REMEMBER, MacLeod, what Ramirez had taught you about Holy Ground," the Kurgan says.

Connor looks into the Kurgan's dark eyes and relented.

"This isn't over, count it Victor," Connor said.

"Good-bye, MacLeod," the Kurgan said. "We will meet soon enough."

Connor takes one last look at the Kurgan before storming off.

"And tell the Princess that I look forward to sating my appetite with her flesh," the Kurgan chortles, as he sits back down, while calling after Connor. "HAHAHAHAHAHA-!"

After Connor leaves the cathedral, a priest walks up to the Kurgan.

"Sir, people are trying to pray," the priest said. "You should respect this house of worship."

"It won't matter after I have earned the Prize, Father," the Kurgan said. "When I do, I shall have ultimate power, and the Moon Princess will be MINE…"

The Kurgan then gets up.

"Forgive me for disturbing this house of worship," the Kurgan said, as he takes the priests right hand. "I am, but a worm."

After licking it, the Kurgan stalks off. But before leaving the building, the Kurgan turns towards the remaining parishioners.

"Everyone, I have an announcement!" the Kurgan said, as he whirls around. "It's better to burn out, than to fade away! Yah-ha! HAHAHAHAHA-"

And with that, Kurgan departs.

Sometime later…

"I'm fine," Usagi said, as she brushed aside the tea Rachel was trying to give her. "I'm all worn out with tears, you know."

Rachel sighs. She knew that her former foster mother could be a handful at times…

Just then, Connor walks into the living room area.

"Thank goodness you are here, Connor," Rachel says, as she sets the cup of tea down on a nearby counter. "Usagi found out about a gentleman friend of hers being killed recently-"

"If it's Kastiger, I know," Connor said. "The person who killed him told me."

"Oh, dear," Rachel said. "What are we going to do-?"

Just then, a doorbell rings.

BUZZZ! BUZZZZ! BUZZZZ-!

All eyes turn towards the entrance of the building, which served as both a home and a place of business…

"I'll go see who that is," Rachel said, as she leaves for the shop area through a hidden door.

Connor then turns Usagi.

"How are you holding up, lass?" Connor asked.

Usagi looks up.

"I should be asking you that question," Usagi said. "I assume the Kurgan was responsible?"

"Yeah," Connor said, as he moves to pour himself a glass of scotch. "Care for a shot?"

"Yeah," Usagi said, as she gets up from the couch. "Make my a double, on the rocks-"

BUZZZ!

With his curiosity peeked, Connor goes to the intercom.

CHIRP!

"Yes, Rachel?"

"Um, Mister NASH, Miss Wyatt insist on seeing you," Rachel said over the intercom.

"Uh, oh," Connor said, as he sits his glass down. "I hope she hadn't do anything rash."

"She's a woman, Connor," Usagi said, as she takes her glass from Connor. "We tend to complicate things for men."

Connor turns towards Usagi with a knowing smile.

"I figured that out when you and dearest Kate fought over me. Heh."

"Just go!" Usagi said, as she tossed a couch pillow at Connor. "Sheesh…"

A few minutes later, Connor brings back Brenda back into the living quarters.

"What's she doing here?" Brenda asked.

"I live here, when I'm in New York, Miss Wyatt," Usagi said.

"Don't mind her," Connor said. "She was planning to go out for dinner with Rachel."

"Humph," Usagi said, as she gets up. "I know when I am not wanted."

Usagi finishes her drink, and sets it down onto a coffee table…without a coaster.

"Hey, that's an expensive table, lass!" Connor yells.

"I KNOW," Usagi said, as she leaves. "Ta!"

After Usagi leaves, Connor turns towards Brenda.

"My apologies," Connor said. "Now, as you were saying…?"

"Yes," Brenda said. "I know for a fact that you can't be 'Russell Nash', because Nash dies shortly after birth. So, what the hell is going on?"

"You see, it's like this…"

Later…

"You sure you don't want to stay with me tonight, Usagi?" Rachel said, as Usagi gets out of a cab.

"I'll be fine, Rachel," Usagi said, as she closes the door.

"But what if Connor still has company over?"

"That's his problem, not mine. Besides, if that creep Victor Krueger is around, I don't want you getting caught up in what's going on amongst the Immortals."

"Very well, but be sure to call me when you get home, okay?"

"I promised," Usagi said.

And with that, Rachel's cab drives off.

Usagi sighs, as heads for "Russell Nash's Antiques"…

Suddenly, Usagi's danger senses rang out-

VROOOOM!

Usagi turns in time to see a car barreling down an ally-

WHAM!

Usagi's body goes flying, as it bumps off the windshield, over the hood and behind the car.

BUMP-BUMP!

Dazed, Usagi looks up to see the same car move in reverse…

BUMP-BUMP!

Over the music track of Wagner's "The Valkyries", the Kurgan sings to the music while running his car back and forth over Usagi…

When he was done, the Kurgan gets out of his car, and casually walks over to Usagi's broken form. Already, her regenerative abilities were starting to kick in…

"Well, you're tougher than I thought, 'Princess'," the Kurgan said, as he squats.

Half blind, Usagi, who was breathing hard, looks up.

"What…?" Usagi said, as she croaked.

"Oh, I KNOW about you…the real you," the Kurgan said. "Funny how one can uncover secrets, depending upon who you know…"

Tears begin to fall from Usagi's remaining eye, as the Kurgan strokes gently on her face.

"I also know that I could continue to run you over until you are nothing more than a fine paste, but you'll just come back…probably in a year."

"Then…?"

"Then why I haven't done it? I don't know if I can kill you, but I want you to suffer…painfully, especially after what YOU did to retaliate to what I did to you. And I thought LONG and hard as to what I wanted to do you. I had that to have you stuffed and mounted as my trophy. But then, that would simply get you off the hook. No, I want you to suffer, and in your suffering, you will submit to me."

The Kurgan then stands up.

"And don't think about changing into that green form of yours. Your body is too busy to repair itself to enhance it."

"You'll…you'll…"

"Never get away with it?" the Kurgan said incredulously. "I hope not. Otherwise, Connor MacLeod won't go out of his way to find you…"

The Kurgan looks up at MacLeod's home.

"And his new lady friend, too."

Suddenly, the Kurgan grabs by the flesh of Usagi's mid-section. As she was picked up, Usagi tried to scream in pain. But because her lungs were destroyed, no sound could come out. Furthermore, Usagi's body was folded in half…backwards.

"I can't wait to see what I can do to you, Princess," the Kurgan said, as goes to the back of the car. He then opens the trunk, and tosses Usagi in…unceremoniously.

THUNK!

CHUNK!

Slapping his hands, the Kurgan begins whistles, as he gets back in his car. He then starts up his car, starts up his music again, and drives off into the darkness.

**Tbc.**


	8. Chapter 8

**SMST P9A: My So-Called Immortal Life! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, HL and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 8**

* * *

When Usagi woke up, she did so in a world of pain. She looked down to see her lower body twisted.

"Ahhhh!" Usagi cried, as she felt a surge of pain as she tried to move her legs.

"Well, good evening, Princess," said a voice from above.

Usagi looks up to see the Kurgan staring down at her, as the barbarian came into her line of view. She immediately began to hyperventilate.

"Augh-augh-augh-!"

"Shhhhh," the Kurgan said, as he stroke Usagi's right facial cheek. "It will be okay."

"What…what are you going to do?" Usagi asked.

"Well, to begin, I want to make sure that you are worthy enough to be my concubine, when I have acquired the Prize."

"'The Prize'?" Usagi said. "Don't you know that 'The Prize' is nothing more than a myth to motivate Immortals into killing each other?"

"No!" the Kurgan yelled. "YOU don't know that!"

"No, I don't, but neither do YOU. For as long as I've known the existence of the Immortals, all you guys do is kill each other…and for what, Victor? To acquire the loser's knowledge and strength?"

"And that is the reason why we FIGHT, Princess," Kurgan said. "Eventually, there WILL be the last of us, and then there WILL be only one. Even if what you say is true, the fact of the matter is that the last of us will have the sum power of ALL the Immortals. THAT, to me, is a prize worth killing for."

"But why focus on Connor, when there are other Immortals to fight?"

The Kurgan grins.

"Because HIS death will clear the way for my eventual ascension," the Kurgan said. "A Gypsy fortune teller had told me that it would be essential for me to kill a man of the high lands of the Scots, if this was to be. Imagine my surprise when I learned of Connor MacLeod's existence."

"He's not the only one from the Highlands who is an Immortal."

"I know, but first, I have unfinished business with Connor. But in the mean time…"

The Kurgan grabs Usagi's near-limp body like it was like luggage.

"Owie-!"

The Kurgan drags Usagi, until they enter a large room. Within appears to be some sort of elaborate press of some sort.

"Here ya go!" The Kurgan said, as he summarily places Usagi on the press.

"Oof!" Usagi replied.

"Now, for the grand test," the Kurgan said, as he shackled Usagi. "It I am to use you for my own purposes, then I shall have to make sure that you are worthy for a Kurgan."

"What…do you mean?"

"Oh, you'll see…"

With that, the Kurgan presses a button from a nearby switch.

Wrrrrrrr…

"This place used to be a bottling plant for 'Silver Cup' ale, and it will be THIS place where my ascent will be complete. As for you, you need to be broken…"

As the machinery began to activate, Usagi found herself suspended.

"Wha…please…"

"I would strongly suggest you change, if you don't want your limbs torn from your body…"

"Ah!" Usagi said, as she felt her limbs already being pulled while suspended in the air…

"Change," Kurgan said. "Change into that green, beautiful wench."

"N-no!" Usagi said. "You're not going to use me for your amusement!"

"Okay, then, I shall have my fun with the mortal Brenda. You know her, I believe?"

Usagi growls. She knew what Kurgan was capable of, and knowing that helped her to make a decision.

"Damn you!" Usagi said, as her eyes glowed green…

FWOOMP!

STRETCH!

"Ah, yes," the Kurgan smiled triumphantly, as he examines his new concubine.

Hulkusagi fumed, as the Kurgan began to inappropriately touch her body. She was far stronger than this evil Immortal, but her desire to protect the innocent and weak overrode all consideration for her own welfare.

"Now, to teach you humility," the Kurgan said, as he tested out his cattle prod, that was sitting nearby on a table.

ZAAARK!

"Of course, I had to make sure that the voltage was strong enough to do the trick…"

"You no teach Hulkusagi anything!" Hulkusagi said. "Soon as Hulkusagi is free, Kurgan is DEAD!"

"Ah, we shall SEE, Princess," Kurgan said, as he jams the cattle prod into Hulkusagi's stomach.

ZAAAARRRRRRK!

"Ah!" Hulkusagi yelped.

"Nice," the Kurgan said. "The kind of music that I like…"

ZAAAAAARK!

"Ah-!"

Meanwhile…

"…Come tonight at the Silver Cup, if you don't want either of your lady friends to harmed…too badly," said Kurgan, as Connor and Rachel listened through the answering machine.

"Connor, don't-!" Brenda yells in the background, as the message went dead.

CLICK!

BEEP!

"Oh, dear," Rachel said, as she deactivates the answering machine.

"Damn it," Connor said, as he turns to retrieve his sword that was hung on a nearby wall. He then turns towards Rachel.

"Rachel, if I don't make it back, the shop and my wealth is yours."

"Don't say that," Rachel said.

"But…I don't know if I can defeat the Kurgan. And with Usagi in trouble as well…"

"That's why I am going with you," Rachel said, as she reaches into her desk, and pulls out a .44 caliber "Magnum".

"Rachel?" Connor said in surprise.

"I was a member of the British intelligence services before I retired to get married, remember? So I can handle myself."

Connor smiles.

"Okay, lock of the shop, and come with me," Connor said. "And BE careful. I don't want you to get hurt because of ME."

"Connor, it's because of YOU that I know we will get through this," Rachel said.

Connor smiles at the compliment.

A short time later…

CLANG!

"You cannot defeat me, Highlander," the Kurgan said, as he and Connor exchange sword blows on the roof of the Silver Cup.

"I can certainly try, Victor," Connor said, as he pushes his opponent away from him.

Meanwhile, Rachel unties Brenda, who had been tied to a nearby post directly under the Silver Cup neon billboard.

"Thank god, you're here," Brenda said, as she was let loose.

"Where is Usagi?" Rachel asked.

"Downstairs in one of the old brewery rooms."

"Okay, let's go find her," Rachel said.

"What about Connor?" Brenda asked.

"He can take care of himself."

"Oh. Okay, then, follow me…"

A few minutes later, they found Hulkusagi chained to a press with scorch marks all over her body.

"Oh, dear god," Brenda said.

Rachel immediately goes to her foster mother, as she takes off her long coat.

"Usagi, it's me…Rachel."

Hulkusagi opens her eyes.

"Hulkusagi is NOT Usagi," Hulkusagi said weakly. "Usagi is weak!"

"No, Usagi is strong because she IS Hulkusagi," Rachel said. "You need to embrace who you are as a whole person."

Hulkusagi looks at skeptical eyes. However…

"Is Brenda safe?" Hulkusagi asked.

"I'm safe, Miss Tsukino," Brenda said.

"Good," Hulkusagi said, as she broke free from her bonds. As she relaxed, Hulkusagi reverts back to Usagi.

FWOOMP!

"Ohhhh," Usagi said, as she nearly keels over.

"We have you," Brenda said, as she holds onto Usagi, while Rachel wraps her overcoat over Usagi.

"It will be okay," Rachel said. And then-

KRISSSH!

All eyes turn to see Connor and the Kurgan fall down through the rooftop's sky windows.

"Oof!" Connor said.

"Connor!" Brenda said, as she was about to move towards her friend and lover.

"Brenda, do not interfere!" Rachel said.

"But his sword is on the ground-!"

Usagi looks at Connor, as he was about to get his head lobed off.

"Connor!" Usagi yelled. "DUCK!"

SWISH!

At the last minute, Connor ducks and rolls forward to where his sword was.

"Thanks!" Connor said, as he felt the his sword in his hands.

"Damn it!" the Kurgan said, as he whirls around to try again. However, Duncan brought his sword up as the Kurgan strikes down.

CLANG!

Then, using the ways of Iaido, Connor side-sliced the Kurgan stomach using his Japanese sword.

SLICE!

"Arrgh-!" the Kurgan yells.

Connor rolls to his feet, and circles the Kurgan. He stops and raises his sword towards the Kurgan, as the Kurgan recovered.

"We should have done this a long time ago," the Kurgan said, as he twirls his sword.

"Maybe, but I was not ready then," Connor replied. "But I AM now."

"We shall see Highlander!" the Kurgan said, as he moved forwards at a fantastic rate of speed.

Closing his eyes, Connor waited until the last minute before he made his own move.

SLICE!

With a clean follow through, Connor turns to face the Kurgan, who stumbles about to face Connor.

"YES!" Usagi yells.

"What happened?" Brenda asks.

"Connor just defeated Victor Krueger," Rachel replied.

"Heh, heh, heh," the Kurgan chortled, as he races his sword in salute. "You may have won, Highlander, my revenge…has only BEGUN-!"

And with that, the Kurgan's head falls off cleanly. Amazingly, the Kurgan's body still moved, as it wildly swung the Kurgan's sword around…before falling to the ground in a heap.

KLUMP!

"Everyone, get back," Usagi said, as she felt the air crackle.

"What-?"

"It's the Quickening," Rachel said, as she and the other women got unto to the ground…

"Maybe, but for now…THERE BE ONLY ONE!"

BOOOM!

And that was that, as the power of the Kurgan flowed into Connor MacLeod, making him the strongest Immortal to date…

In the years to come, the Kurgan's word would become prophetic.

Two years after taking the Quickening of the Kurgan, Connor went nuts, as the psychic imprint of the Kurgan, thanks to the Kurgan's Quickening, influenced Connor into being evil. This was also while the so-called "Sons of the Kurgan", genetically engineered "Augments", the same group that would produce the South Asian dictator Khan Noonian Singh and HIS fellow "Augments", went after Connor and his friends and allies…Usagi included. Connor would survive, when Usagi purified him of the Kurgan's influence with her Silver Millennium Crystal, in time to defeat an ally of the Kurgan: a powerful Immortal named Kane the Magician. However, it was the student the Kurgan, Highlander Kinsmen Jacob Kell, who would succeed where others have failed, when Kell murdered Rachel and Brenda in an explosion at "Russel Nash's Emporium", and ignored the rules of the Immortal's game. As a result, Connor, out of fear, willingly sacrificed his life, so that Connor would get strong enough to defeat Kell. However, Connor left something for Usagi…

"Connor…would have wanted you to have this," Duncan MacLeod said, as he sat across from Usagi. Like Connor, the younger Duncan was also an Immortal Highlander. At the time Usagi had been living in the international city of "Seacouver" with a family friend who was a Shaolin Monk as a fellow martial arts instructor…

Usagi reaches over to flip open the case. Sure enough, it was Connor's dragon-headed sword.

"Oh, Connor," Usagi said, as she began to shed tears.

"Since you are one of us now, Connor felt that it would be fitting that would have his sword," Duncan said.

"Duncan, I never wanted to be an Immortal! Because of Amanda's greed, I…became like one of you!"

A fellow Immortal named Amanda had stolen a special crystal that was said to either grant a non-Immortal the status of an Immortal, or make an Immortal as strong as TEN Immortals. Usagi, while in Paris, France with Duncan and Ranma, had intercepted the crystal from a Immortal Hunter, posing as a "Watcher" (the kind that observes paranormal phenomenon). Apparently, Amanda, a master thief, had stolen the artifact before it could be properly utilized. In the scuffle to free Amanda and the crystal, Usagi accidentally absorbed it, making her a true Immortal (though the cost was that she could no longer have children, which is why Usagi allowed Ranma to have relationships without preconditions).

"Nevertheless, you have a lot of power, knowledge AND strength, that will attract enemies," Ducan said. "If someone like us of evil intent gain that, then ALL is LOST."

Usagi sighed, as she lifted the sword in her hands. It felt alive…

"Then, I shall honor Connor's memories," Usagi said.

More years would pass, before the final days of the Immortals occurred. In the year 2012, Common Era, the planets began to align, as it has done many times in the past. Scientists would predict that the world as one knew it would end, as the stress of the planetary alignment would virtually tear the Earth apart. However, thanks to Usagi research, there was a way to prevent that situation from happening. Ironically, the cosmic event would coincide with the Gathering of the Immortals…

"I say, we should volunteer one of us to face the Guardian," Ramirez said, as the last few Immortals gathered at a special temple.

"Ramirez, ALL of us have faced the Guardian," Amanda said. "In fact, some of us have been KILLED by the Guardian."

"Ramirez is right," Duncan said, as he squeezed his wife Kate, also an Immortal from Scotland (now a top-notch fashion photographer), who originally sided with Kell out of revenge against Duncan for not giving her a choice on whether or not she wanted to be an Immortal. Thankfully, the two survived the experience to "make up" for their past.

"Okay, so, who do you suggest?" said Richie, a young Immortal and student of Duncan MacLeod. "The Guardian slew the Elder, and now is stronger than ever!"

Methos, an ancient Immortal, turns towards Usagi, who was sitting next to Ranma. They had taken the time from their duties in UN Spacy to deal with the crisis…

"The Usagi will be the one," Methos said.

"ME?" Usagi said. "But the prophecies said that one who is of the Highlands will be the one to defeat the Guardian. That should be Duncan."

"Usagi, YOU are of the Highlands," Duncan said. "In fact, you were the one who made sure that our people remembered our heritage. You may not be by blood, but your heart is Scottish Highlands. And as far as I'm concern, that make you worthy of the name 'MacLeod'."

Usagi smiles at the compliment.

"Then I shall do my best. But the Guardian is very powerful."

"Then we will have to voluntarily give up our Quickening," Ramirez said.

"But how?" Amanda said. "I don't want to die."

"You won't have to," Ranma said, as he took off his special glasses. He had been examining the special crystal, called the Stone of the Immortals since the gathering had begun. "This crystal is the key."

"How so?" Kate asked.

"The crystal ABSORBS the Quickening of the Immortals," Ranma said. "Whoever created this thing, was able to take the Quickenings of Ten Immortals."

"Now I know why Joe was insisting that I find the Stone of the Immortal," Duncan said, as he thought back at how he was confronted by Joe Dawson, Duncan's former Watcher, only to have the Guardian show up to kill him and Joe. Unfortunately, only Joe died in the melee…

"And there are ten of US left," Richie said. "Maybe that's why the Guardian was hunting us down, even though he didn't need to, being as strong as he was."

"He's afraid that we would figure out the Guardian's weakness," Methos said.

"So, how do we give up our Quickening?" Kate said. "And will we…be mortal?"

"Yes," Ranma said. "What happens after that, I do not know."

"Then, before we get started, I would like to propose a toast," Ramirez said, as he picked up a glass of Sangria. "May all live to see…interesting times…?"

"I concur," Duncan said, as he picked up his own beverage.

"Hear, hear," Amanda replied.

CLINK!

Some time later, at the proper place and time, Usagi steps unto the grounds of an ancient monastery, on an unknown island in the Baltic Sea, which predates Christianity by thousands of years…

"I know this place," Usagi said.

"You should, Moon Princess," said a bald, pasty man, as he steps out from the shadows. He wore a leather outfit and boots, as well as a leather bald cap. "This was once the center of Middle Earth, before the world changed…"

"You…you know me?" Usagi said, as she saw the Guardian.

"Only by reputation," the man said.

Pause.

"I assume you know what is at stake?"

"I do," Usagi said. "When the planets align, they will connect to the world of Ziest, the source of the Quickening. Only those who are of Ziest, that are reborn on Earth, can become Immortals. During the alignment, more souls from Ziest will flow to the Earth, repeating the cycle of violence, once again, as it has always been whenever the planets are aligned."

Pause.

"Or if a mortal is able to wield the power of TEN Immortals by way the Stone of the Immortals," the Guardian said. "You certainly know your lore, Princess."

"I learned THAT part from General Katan, after he was freed from his crypt in Japan," Usagi said. "To think he remembered his grudge from his PREVIOUS life on Ziest, by trying to kill my friends Ramirez and Connor…"

"It is not uncommon for an Immortal to remember things such things in such a manner," the Guardian said. "After all, the Quickening is…some kind of magic."

"I guess…"

"But there is something ELSE at stake, isn't there?"

"Yes," Usagi said. "The resulting alignment will end the world by shifting the tectonic plates of the Earth, which is how Middle Earth was destroyed. When THAT happens, a new Ice Age will fall for a 1000 years, until a new kingdom emerges."

"YOUR Crystal Tokyo," the Guardian said. "Yes, I know the prophecies as well."

Pause.

"So, what will it be, Princess? Either way, it is my duty to fight the one who bears the weight of the other Immortals. In fact, you can give me the Quickening, I can finally rest, the world gets to start all over again, and you get to have your kingdom…a kingdom free of this…modern convenience. No one will be able to stop you from fulfilling your destiny…Neo-Queen Serenity."

Usagi looked down at her feet, as she sees the threads of fate weave together into a logical conclusion…

"It would be tempting to allow the world to end, and fulfill my role as the progenitor of a new 'Silver Millennium' of some type…"

Usagi then raises Connor sword to indicate that she was ready for combat.

"I told myself long ago that I will build 'Crystal Tokyo', but on MY terms," Usagi said. "Not on my Mother's, not on Sailor Pluto's…and certainly not on yours."

The Guardian smirked, as he raises his sword.

"It is a shame that I will have to kill an attractive girl like you," the Gaurdian said. "No offense."

"None taken, Guardian," Usagi said, as her mind wanders back to what Connor had said to Brenda, sometime after he defeated the Kurgan…

_"Connor!" Usagi said, as she waved her hands, as she carried a basket of goodies, while Connor, Rachel and Brenda sets up the picnic area. Shortly after confronting the Kurgan, they all took the time to take a trip to Scotland for some much needed rest._

_"Connor-!"_

_Connor looks at his "cousin", and waves._

_"Here, lass!" Connor said._

_"This place is beautiful, Connor," Brenda said._

_"Aye, it is," Connor said, as he helped Usagi with her basket._

_"I'm glad we were able to vacation here, Connor," Rachel said._

_"I am glad as well, lass," Connor replied, as he scans the valley and the loch. "I hope that whoever earns the Prize will remember what is truly worth fighting for…"_

_Connor turns towards Brenda, as he reaches for Brenda's hands. Brenda smiles, as she takes Connor's._

_"I hope so," Usagi said, as she looks up towards the skies. "I hope so…"_

With her mind back in the present, Usagi said one last thing to the Guardian, before she initiated her attack:

"There can BE only one," Usagi said, as she pulled off her blouse. The mystic Sanskirt script, etched on her back, glowed, as did her Crescent moon mark. She never understood why that immortal, bulletproof Tibetan monk insisted that she carry the burden of the marks, until she realized that the words would help her prevent the Earth from being nearly destroyed during the solar system alignment. But first…

"And I will make sure that Connor's sacrifice will not be in vein!"

"Bring it," the Guardian said, as he raised his sword for a strike.

With that, the battle begins...

**Tbc.**


	9. Chapter 9

**SMSTSS 5: My So-Called Immortal Life – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, HL and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This is a bonus chapter, depicting the events after "The Prize" was won. Scenes of the final fight between the Guardian and the winner of the Prize will be depicted. As always, C&C are welcome.**

**Author's Note: While re-reading the story, I realized that I lost an entire chapter that referenced the final battle between the Guardian and Usagi. So, I did some editing a bit, so that I can actually complete the "Highlander" saga. Sorry for the mistake.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 9**

**

* * *

**

2012 CE: Tokyo, Japan (Azabuu Juuban Ward).

The world has been saved, and the immortal Prize has been won.

According to the ancient prophecies, the winner of the Prize would become the most powerful being in the world, and would decide the fate of Humankind, as a new age occurs. For eons, immortal beings have fought for the right to decide the world. It was no coincidence that the planetary alignment in the Sol System was a key factor in all this. Left alone, the Earth would have undergone a complete tectonic shift, killing hundreds of millions of people in the process. However, a person who has earned the Prize could use the power associated with the Prize to prevent these deaths. Left alone or not, a new age has come, one that no one at the moment will ever know…

Save for a handful of people, and the winner of the Prize.

Usagi Tsukino had been lying in bed for days in her parents' home, not wanting to deal with anyone, including her own family. Her mind was trying to process the massive amounts of memories, talents, skills and knowledge that she had recently acquired, after defeating the Guardians…

FLASHBACK!

"The Guardian" was a huge, albino man from a previous age, where might made right. He and another immortal, now known as "The Elder", had found the Source, a place of power where the bridge to the home of the Immortals would be established. However, because of greed, and because the two ignored the fact that the cosmic alignment that establishes the gateway between Earth and the true home of the Immortals (called "Ziest") had not been made, the two fought the previous Guardian for the power that emanated from the temple gate, and paid a terrible price. While one became the new Guardian, forever stuck in the temple until the time of the cosmic alignment, the other would continue to age while unable to die. Now, with the alignment of the planets of the solar system in place, the "new" Guardian has a chance to free himself from the burden of of his station while getting the Prize for himself…

And all he has to do is eliminate one annoying Moon Princess.

"Last chance to give up your power willingly, cupcake," the Guardian said. "After all, why should you keep a gift that you have squandered away for mere…hedonism?"

"Thanks, but no thanks," Usagi replied. "I'll defeat you not as 'Sailor Moon', 'Sailor Cosmos' or any other guise. I will not use my extraordinary powers that I have earned, or was fostered upon me unwillingly. I will use my skills as a swords woman, with the honor that is befitting a 'Highlander', for I am a proud member of the clan MacLeod…"

Usagi shifts her stance a bit.

"And you're going to be dusted, Guardian."

"We'll see about that," the Guardian said, as he twirls his weapon. Faster and faster it went, until the immortal let loose a powerful tornado that went straight at Usagi.

FWOOSH!

Usagi would have been caught up in the tornado effect, as she not used a powerful downward stroke to slice the newly created tornado in half. She then senses a slight displacement in the air, as she swung her sword over head.

CLANG!

"Nice," the Guardian said, as he leaped back to renew his attack. "Here's another!"

The Guardian and the Moon Princess exchanged blows. While the Guardian used his strength and savagery to press his attacks, Usagi used her skill and agility to fend off the attacks. All the knowledge and strength of all the immortals, whose Quickening she had absorbed into her being, flowed through her. Even the hated Kurgan was a part of her being, as Usagi used swift and strong moves to block and parry the Guardians' blows.

"Are you going to be the one, Princess?" the Guardian said, as he swiftly moved about Usagi, as she swiftly responded in kind. "Are you going to be…'The One'?"

Usagi grits her teeth, as she tried to press her attacks. The Guardian had the advantage, due to the fact that he was drawing power from the old temple, a temple that once served as a place of power for the Valor of Middle Earth…

"Too slow!" The Guardian said, as he knick Usagi in the neck.

"Ow!" Usagi said, as she felt her neck.

"First blood," the Guardian said with a smirk.

"So it seems," Usagi said, as she shifted her stance and began to move in an odd pattern of footwork.

"New moves?" The Guardian said, as he tilts his head slightly, while twirling his sword.

"Old ones, actually," Usagi said, as she moved to a beat that only she could hear. "It's called 'The Dance of Kali', and those who witness it for long, dies."

"We'll see about it, cutie-pie," the Guardian said, as he renewed his attack. However, unlike before, his renewed attacks, although as intensive as ever, was failing to connect his blows. In fact, he noticed that as Usagi was twirling around him, he was being cut in the process.

"Yow!" the Guardian yelped, as realized that he had been cut along his chest, arms and legs. "Impossible!"

"You're not dealing with just one Immortal, Guardian," Usagi said, as her aura began to glow. "You're dealing with all the Immortals, within me."

"No," the Guardian said in disbelief. "How are you able to unify such...such a power like the Quickening?"

"Ever since Connor died at the hands of Kell, I made a solemn vow that if I was ever the one to challenge the last Immortal, I would take the power of the Quickening seriously. So, over the years, I studied the lore of the Immortals while secretly harnessing my skills as a swordswoman. I was…hoping that Duncan or someone else will take up this burden, but I guess it's up to ME."

"We shall see, Moon Princess," the Guardian said, as he pressed his attack.

Relying upon the Dance of Kali, her experienced in sword fighting and her desire to create the future that inspired her to be a better person, Usagi fought back. And then, she saw an opening that will decide the fate of humanity for all time…

"_Lass, I will show a counter-move that is nearly unstoppable," Connor said, as he prepared himself for Kane, the warlord who possessed the power of a powerful, immortal magus. He was the same one who taught the art of katana sword-making to Ramirez, and then to Connor…_

"_Connor, I am not an immortal," Usagi said, as she leaned on the wooden bar that was normally used for studio dancers. In fact the place, where they were, doubled as a dojo and a dance studio. Why do you need me anyway?"  
_

"_Because I need a sparring partner, that's why."_

"_Connor, Ranma will be back tomorrow. You can train with him."_

"_I have no problem waiting for him, lass, but I want to teach you this, in case Kane comes after you because of me."_

"_Fine," Usagi said, as she pushes herself off the railing. "Show me this 'awesome' move of yours…_

Frustrated by the lack of contact, the Guardian thrusts his sword forward, allowing Usagi to trap his weapon with hers from behind her neck. She grabs the Guardian's sword hand.

"What…are…you…DOING?" The Guardian asked.

"I'm about to kill you, Guardian," Usagi said with a glint in her eyes. "And thus, you will truly be freed from your burden."

Feeling fear for the first time in eons, the Guardian realized his predicament. If he pulled away, that will allow Usagi to act. If he pushed her away, the same thing will occur. If he tries to bring his sword to her neck or away for a reverse spin strike, all Usagi needed to do is to take two alternating steps to spin around for a classic guillotine horizontal attack.

Checkmate.

"I curse you with the burden of the power you are about to have, little witch," the Guardian spat. "As long as you exist, you will NEVER be free to be who you are."

"I know," Usagi said sadly. "But I am more than will to sacrifice my freedom, so that those that I care the most, can live to see the sunrise."

Pause.

"And guess what?"

"What?" the Guardian sneered, preparing for his last attempt to kill his opponent.

"There can BE only ONE," Usagi said.

"RRRRAAARRRWW!" the Guardian said, as he begins to spin backwards for a reversal strike.

With the strength of her sword arm, the once and future Sailor Moon decapitates the Guardian.

THOK!

As the Guardian's head rolled, Usagi looks up at the aligning planets. She then walks up to the pedestal, as the sacred Sanskrit text, words of power, given to her by a "bulletproof monk", on her back glowed. The energies from Valar, through the Guardian, went into the Moon Princess, as her eyes glows a weird blue, just as her Crescent moon mark was shown in her forehead.

With a thunderous roar, lightning struck her, as the last of the Quickening flowed into Usagi. She screamed, both in pleasure, and in pain, as she focuses on preventing the Earth's tectonic plates from shifting, due to the planetary alignment, as foretold by the ancient Mayans.

"I am the ONE…to set right what went wrong!" Usagi cried out in an operatic glee. "The power…it flows within me. I…AM…one with the Universe…!"

Soon, the alignment of the planets passes. With it, the stress on the planet Earth subsides. The glow about Usagi dims before fading away.

As Usagi collapses, she is caught by her beau Ranma Saotome.

"I have you, babe," Ranma said, as he cradles his wife. Throughout this time, he was on pins and needles, wanting to protect her from the Guardian. But, he had to have faith in Usagi, and that her training, either from him or from others close to her, would pay off.

"Did I do it, Ranma?" Usagi quietly asked.

"That, you did. I'm proud of you…"

And that was that.

There were no more Immortals left on Earth, save for one: the Moon Princess. Those that voluntarily relinquished their Quickening were mortal, and could lead normal lives. Well, at least until any of them die a premature death. But for now, the Prize has been one, the Game is over, and Usagi Tsukino, aka "Sailor Moon", has earned her place in the Universe…as the One.

END FLASHBACK!

Ikuko was hesitant in knocking on her daughter's door, after wanting to stay in bed. She was worried that Usagi was going to miss Christmas Day, and now New Year's Day as well. In fact, the countdown to the New Year will begin shortly.

'She needs rest,' Ikuko told herself, as she turns away from Usagi's door. "Yes, she needs rest-"

CHUNK!

Ikuko turns around to see Usagi standing in her doorway.

"Mom?" Usagi asked. She was wearing her nightgown.

"Oh, I just wanted to see if you wanted to countdown the New Year," Ikuko said.

"How much time left is there?"

"About fifteen minutes."

"I'll be down in ten, if that's okay with you."

"It's lovely," Ikuko said. "I'll fix some popcorn for us and your father."

"I...I would like that," Usagi said with a faint smile.

With a smile, Ikuko runs down the stairs…

After closing the door behind her, Usagi looks at her reflection in her bedroom mirror.

"You and I will be seeing each other from time to time, Princess," said the Kurgan, as he began to feel up her image in the mirror. In fact, her image looked practically evil, as she enjoyed the touch.

"One day, you'll be MY kind of woman-"

BONK!

"Not if I can help it," said Connor MacLeod, as he decks the Kurgan, virtually out of the mirror. Connor then turns towards Usagi.

"You can count on me to be at least being your better half, lass," Connor said. "But be sure to BE careful. You're the last of us now."

"I promise, cousin," Usagi said, as she sheds a tear, thinking about all those personalities she will be living with, in her head, for the rest of her existence. Still, according to the folks who watch the Immortals, called the Watchers, the different personalities Usagi had acquired, vis-a-vis the Quickening, will be incorporated into her personality. What will come forth as a result is anyone's guess...

"After all, I AM a Highlander, and we always do things with HONOR."

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Addendum: That's it, for real. I still don't understand how I managed to lose this chapter. I probably did during the editing process. Oh well. At any rate, later…**


End file.
